1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stores ejection apparatus for ejecting stores such as missiles, bombs or the like from an aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,990 which discloses a dual ejector stores attitude control system. The extendable store ejectors are hydraulically actuated and dependently connected for positive control and the degree of extention of each injector is independently adjustable. The extendable ejectors may be either connected together by mechanical or hydraulic linkage.
As shown in FIG. 1 of the patent, the ejector assemblies 12 and 14 with their input pistons incorporate a connecting linkage 18, 20 which mechanically connects the gas power system output piston 22 with the aforesaid input pistons. The system has three pistons which are therefore movement dependent.
The present invention replaces the three movement dependent pistons with two pistons which are contained within a single cylindrical tube. However, the two pistons are movement dependent by incorporating a linkage external of the cylinder which connects the two pistons.